Conventional drawing boards, such as Etch-A-Sketch®, MagnaDoodle®, or LiteBright®, provide a writing/drawing surface allowing users to thereby serve amusement and education function to users, especially to children. However, such drawing boards can not be used in a dark environment because the images formed on the drawing boards cannot be seen without additional lighting aid.
Luminescent materials have been used to aid in the writing and reading in the dark. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,381 issued to Mendelson provides a phosphorescent marking system on which luminescent images are formed and retained for a period of time.
The present invention provides a luminescent device capable of forming a luminescent image having a varying luminescent effect. Additionally or alternatively, the present invention provides a writing/drawing toy kit capable of forming a luminescent image that has a varying luminescent effect so as to provide a comprehensive entertainment and education purpose.